


Big boy

by greensilverserpent, Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PlatinumPair, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: An unexpected gift stays the emperor's hand for the very first time.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 2





	Big boy

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-10-14 & 2020-09-22  
> Dedication: I wrote this after being provided with the first two lines by Sora_Tadano. Thanx again.

''This size would be a good fit for Sanada-fukubuchou.''

''Yeah, we all know he's a big boy.''

''Please don't teach him too much of this, Niou-kun. Yukimura-kun will make you regret it otherwise.''

Seeing that their charge was two aisles down, Niou gave Yagyuu a quick peck on the lips.

''Don't worry so much, Yagyuuuu. I'm sure I can handle it.''

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses.

''And I am sure that you can't.''

Niou mock pouted.

''Just because he's buchou's favorite baby, doesn't mean we can't educate him a little.''

''A little is not what you have in mind, Niou-kun. And if he finds out where exactly we took the boy shopping, he'll have both our heads.''

''Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You know, it's much more fun than I thought it would be when he decided he needed 'help' with a birthday present you know.''

''At that moment in time we did not know what exactly he had had in mind. Though I wouldn't have counted on this kind of store.''

''At least explains why he asked me, doesn't it?''

''Yes. Unfortunately it also shows that he knows just how debauched you can be.''

Niou whistled appreciatively. 

''Sounds like a good thing to me. Especially coming out of your mouth. In public. My dear, not always so proper anymore, gentleman.''

Another adjustment of glasses issued while Yagyuu prepared an answer that wouldn't immediately land his mind in the gutter - or worse, in the next changing room with the culprit while their team's baby boy went on his shopping spree completely unchaperoned. 

He needn't have worried though because Akaya came charging back right in that instant, triumphantly holding something up that definitely did not have enough material to it to be called anything but lascivious. Niou burst into a laughing fit immediately, while Yagyuu felt the need to adjust his glasses a third time before giving a soft but polite cough at the hope and happiness shining from the boy's eyes.

''I'll take this. It's perfect, isn't it? And it's the right size this time.''

''I don't…''

''Don't spoil the fun, Yagyuuuu. Looks good to me. So it will look good on him, too. Especially on him.''

''You're drooling, Niou-kun.''

Akaya looked confused but then remembered what he had recently learned.

''I think he will look hot.''

Niou burst back into laughing while Yagyuu hammered the oncoming sigh into submission before deciding this would happen with an outcome like this anyway. The only thing he could really do was not make it last for eternity until they all agreed on something.

''If you think so, Akaya-kun. Let's pay for it over there. Niou-kun will follow us as soon as he's picked himself up from the ground again.''

\---

When the regulars had arrived at Sanada's surprise birthday celebration, Akaya had presented his fukubuchou with a small box but told him that Yagyuu had instructed him to tell him to please only open it after everyone was gone. 

When the time of blessed silence finally arrived, Sanada took the box to the privacy of his bedroom and slowly pulled on the lid before holding a hand over his mouth to not wake the entire house.

Inside, on a cushion of red velvet, sat a black leather thong with barely enough material to even call it that.

He swallowed hard before lifting it out, holding it up to the light as if it would somehow disintegrate if handled too roughly.

This was his gift from Akaya? Innocent Akaya? Yukimura's baby angel?

Though not so innocent anymore, apparently. And Yagyuu or better Niou had something to do with it, Sanada was sure. He would make them run for this. Run until they fell but… on a second look, the thong did appear to actually be the right size, at least according to its label. So it wasn't really a prank, not on Akaya's account at least. 

Sanada didn't think when he shrugged out of his sleeping clothes and tried it on. He really didn't. If he had, he would never have done it. Looking at his reflection though, he had to admit that he liked what he saw. Really liked. Maybe Akaya had had this in mind after all. For him. And only him.

Yukimura would have their heads if he ever found out about any this. But the though alone wasn't enough to deter him completely anymore. 

He would find out more about the boy's intent behind this gift. Even if Yukimura presented a very serious threat, the need to know was stronger.

Sanada gave a small, satisfied smile.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
